Vampire Nonsense
by Appletastic69
Summary: This is a story about Damon Salvatore and his escapades with these twins.  DamonxOC
1. Information

Name: Riley Winchester

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Birthday: October 13th

Family: Joey Winchester ((twin)), Cole Winchester ((Great great great cousin twice removed or something like that)), Alex Kellington ((older cousin))

Lives: Currently - Los Angeles

Information: She's painfully shy when she's in a room with a bunch of strangers. If she doesn't know anybody in the room, then she's scarily quiet. She has a great relationship with her twin sister, her Very old cousin and her cousin.

She likes listening to music, watching TV, playing instruments, drawing, reading and eating. There's not much she doesn't like except for cleaning and exercising.

She's a really good baker lady. She can do all that fancy shit on cakes and cupcakes and all that. Like, the edible flower stuff on cupcakes and all that.

She likes her video games, movies, music and muscle cars.

Piercings: Nose ring, tongue ring and earrings.

Tattoos: She has the pentagram thing on her chest, an Arcanine on her ankle, a "Made In Canada" thing on her foot, a little heart on her hip and the Dethklok logo on her lower back

Speaks: Spanish and English. A little bit of Italian.

Name: Joey Winchester

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Birthday: October 13th

Family: Riley Winchester ((twin)), Cole Winchester ((Very old cousin, at least ten times removed)), Alex Kellington ((older cousin))

Lives: Currently - Los Angeles

Information: She's very outgoing. She's usually the one to talk to someone she doesn't know rather than staying quiet. She has a great relationship with everyone.

She's a loud, obnoxious, fun party girl. She likes listening to music, watching TV, playing instruments, drawing, reading and eating. There's not much she doesn't like.

Speaks: Spanish and English. A little bit of Italian.

Name: Cole Winchester

Age: 320. Looks 20ish

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Birthday: June 4th

Family: Riley Winchester ((Little cousin)), Joey Winchester ((Little cousin)), Alex Kellington ((older cousin))

Lives: Currently - Los Angeles

Information: He's very outgoing and enjoys partying. He knows how to control himself around people and all that stuff. He loves his video games and movies.

Speaks: English. A little bit of Spanish.

Name: Alex Kellington

Species: Vampire

Age: 400 something. Looks 24ish

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Birthday: June 4th

Family: Riley Winchester ((little cousin)), Joey Winchester ((little cousin)), Cole Winchester ((little cousin))

Lives: Currently - Los Angeles

Information: She gets along great with everyone. She likes to party and stuff but she's trying to be a good influence to her younger family members.

She is really good at doing tattoos so she works at a tattoo parlour when she wants to.

She's very outgoing.

Speaks: English, Spanish and Italian very fluently.

Name: Damon Salvatore

Species: Vampire

Age: 500 and something. Looks 22ish.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: June 18th

Family: Stefan Salvatore ((younger brother))

Lives: Mystic Place

Information: He's a dick. He was in love with Elena Gilbert but she totally rejected him, leaving him sad, and then ran off with his brother Stefan, still leaving Damon sad, and lived a happy, fun whatever they had with Damon's brother Stefan.

Speaks: English

Name: Stefan Salvatore

Age: 500 and something. Supposed to be 18.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Birthday: ?

Family: Damon Salvatore ((older brother))

Lives: Mystic Place

Information: He doesn't believe in "killing people" or "drinking human blood" so therefore, he goes after the innocent animals of the world who haven't done anything, rather than going after humans who have most likely done something to deserve it. He's in love with Elena Gilbert, who rejected his brother Damon, leaving him sad and stuff.

Speaks: English

Name: Elena Gilbert

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: ?

Family: Jeremy Gilbert ((younger brother)), Jenna Gilbert ((aunty))

Lives: Mystic Place

Information: Loves Stefan. Damon loved her, but then she totally shot him down, leaving him sad and broken hearted.

Speaks: English


	2. Moving

**::Chapter One::**

Joey and I were driving as fast as we could down the highway, hoping to get to town quickly. There was a hockey game on tonight and the team that _most_ of the town was rooting for lost. There was bound to be some drunk drivers around, just _waiting_ to smash into the car I was driving.

Joey and I both took a vial out of our jacket pockets. Both vials were filled with a dark red, metallic tasting liquid. Blood. I turned to my twin, "Ready Jo-Jo?" She nodded before downing the vial of blood. I swallowed mine the same time she swallowed hers. We both made faces,

"Ew. Gross." Joey said. I nodded,

"I agree." I kept driving the car towards town, passing a cop car on the way. Noticing that we were going at least 500 miles over the speed limit, the cop started driving after us. I looked behind me, laughing like a maniac, "Oh my God this is _so_ much fun!" Joey looked behind us also, staring at the cop car and smiling like a pedophile,

"This is so much fun! Why haven't we done this before?" I shrugged, turning my head back to the road,

"I don't know. We should do this more often."

"PULL OVER." The cop said through the speakers on his cop car. I unwound my window and stuck my middle finger out of it before putting the pedal to the metal.

We drove until we were just outside town. We were blasting Hey Monday music, singing and jamming out to Run Don't Walk when we noticed something. There were two cop cars. One pulled over on the right side of the road and the other pulled over on the left side of the road. One cop went running to the middle of the road somewhere, dropped something and then ran back to his car.

I turned on my high beams which shone light through the black night and showing us what was on the road. It was those spikes that pop tires on vehicles. Before I could slam on the brakes, we ran over them which, obviously, popped all four of our tires.

The wheel started jerking all over the place really strongly. So strongly, that I couldn't control the car anymore. The car skidded sideways before it flipped.

We rolled five times before time seemed to freeze and a million questions went through my head. Why am I doing this? Was it because Cole said Joey and I could never make it as vampires? No that couldn't be it. Was it because Alex didn't seem to treat Joey and I like teenagers? That couldn't be it either. A million other possibilities went through my head but only one seemed to stick out.

It was because of Damon fucking Salvatore.

Maybe I should explain why it's his fault so everyone can agree with me.

My life had never been normal. From the beginning, me and my twin Joey should've been mentally deficient or something from all the alcohol our mother drank when she was pregnant with us. Luckily, we're perfectly sane teenagers.

In my opinion, I'd say we're mischievous and a little dare devil-like. At the orphanage, we definitely had our problems. It was a catholic orphanage. Nobody ever wanted to adopt Joey and I, because we wouldn't want to get adopted if the other wasn't going with us. People who want to adopt a child, only want one. Not two. So, because no one wanted to adopt two kids, Joey and I spent almost six years there.

We were put in the orphanage almost as soon as we were born, since our mother couldn't stop drinking, and stayed there until just before our sixth birthday. Some people who we never met before, came in, claiming to be related to us somehow.

One of them was a lady. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was really quite nice to us. The other was a dude. He had dark hair and brown eyes. They were darker than the lady's. But they were really nice. They said that they were distant cousins of ours. Their names were Cole and Alex.

Joey and I spent five pleasant years with them before they dropped a bomb on us. They were vampires. Not, young vampires either. They were old _old_ vampires. Well, old to us at the time. I mean, almost four hundred years old sounds _really_ old to two ten year old girls.

For about a year after that, Joey and I spent a lot of time together, almost avoiding our two old vampire cousins. In that time, we started acting more and more like each other. Which meant that by the time we got into high school, we were practically identical in almost every way. We'd spend time with each other and not with anyone else. It was probably for the better though. We moved every three years. Joey and I never made any lasting friendships.

Now, we lived in Los Angeles. We had a nice house on the beach and Joey and I were in a private academy. Maybe I should mention, our cousin Alex robs banks for a living. That's why we moved around so much. I mean, being a vampire, it made it so much easier to rob the bank. You couldn't see her on the video cameras and who'd believe that a vampire robbed their bank?

Because Alex was paranoid that a mob of people with torches and pitch forks would come along, we moved every three years.

I was sitting on the couch. The TV was on but I wasn't watching. I was reading an old Rolling Stone magazine. Joey was somewhere, probably doing homework. I never did homework. I didn't really care if I failed. I knew I wouldn't though. I'm a genius. My tests always come back with an 88-99%. I just didn't do homework. I think that gave me an average of 60-75% grade at the end of the year. Oh well. I was passing.

Cole was out, probably partying somewhere. Cole _loved_ LA. There were parties everywhere and since he likes to party, it just seemed like a win-win situation to him.

Alex walked in, being followed by Cole, who threw a box at me, "Pack up Riley~." I raised an eyebrow,

"For what?" Alex walked into the kitchen and began pouring some chips into a bowl for herself,

"Because it's time to move." I tilted my head slightly to one side,

"Move where?" She walked towards the stairs,

"This quaint little place called Mystic Place. I thought it was time to get out of the cities and move to a small town for once." My mouth dropped,

"A _town_? Why town? I don't like towns. They're so… towny." Cole nodded,

"I agree. Towns are stupid. I object!" He hit his fist on the island in the dining room when he said the last part. Alex plopped a chip in her mouth,

"I'm older than both of you put together. Yes. We are moving." She began walking up the stairs and bellowed, "Joey! Pack! We're moving!"

"Okay!" Joey said enthusiastically from upstairs, probably from her room. I looked at Cole, hoping for some backup with this. He just shrugged helplessly. I scoffed, grabbing the box and going to my room to pack.


	3. Mystic Place

**::Chapter 2::**

I was in my room, packing all my clothes, books, jewellery and any other accessories. I had fourteen boxes, labelled: Clothes, Books, DVDs, VHS, Shoes, Jewellery, Games, Game Consoles, Lady Stuff, Stuffies, Bed Stuff, CDs, Records, Accessories.

I didn't do much with the clothes part. I just threw them in the box. With the books though, I had to place every one in the _exact_ right spot otherwise they wouldn't fit.

I had finished packing everything… besides my books. There were so many and they just wouldn't fit into the last box I had no matter what I did. Cole ran in and jumped on my bed, "Having trouble?"

I took out my Jack London books and put them in a pile beside the box, "Yes I am." My Jack London books just wouldn't fit into the box. Along with my Thirst volumes. I glared at the books that wouldn't go in the box, I don't know why. Maybe I thought they'd just somehow fit into the box if I looked at them long enough.

After maybe a minute of this, Cole threw something at me. It was a shoe box. "I'm sure that'll help you with your… book dilemma." Cole said as he walked out the door. I looked down at the shoe box then put the left over books in the box. They fit perfectly.

**::At Mystic Place::**

I stepped out of the car and looked up at my new house. It was tiny compared to the one in LA. And we lived way out away from the town. Maybe not _way_ out but still out of it. We lived a little bit passed a boarding house. That was the house closest to us.

The movers got here before us so all of our furniture and boxes were already inside.

I wasn't all that eager to go inside but I kinda had to. It was dark and cold out tonight. Once inside, it wasn't that bad. There was a fireplace and everything. I turned to Alex, "Look, I'm really tired. Where's my room?"

"You're sharing a room with Joey and it's the second right once you get upstairs." I was about to argue about the fact that I had to share a room with Joey but I was too tired to think about fights so I just went. I saw my familiar bed, got a pillow, a blanket and my stuffed bear Jack then went to sleep.

**::Next Day ((At Around 7 o'clock))::**

I woke up because Joey jumped on me, "Wake up! We got school!"

I put the pillow over my head, "Nnnooo. No school. It's too early."

She shook me, "Come on. I don't wanna go to school by myself."

"Well if I do go, it will be like going by yourself."

"Because we look so much alike? This better not be one of those things."

I threw my pillow at her, "I'm trying to sleep. Go away."

She stood up, "Fine." I had a few more minutes of sleep when I felt myself being picked up.

I glared at Cole, "Put me down. I know where the vervain is. And I'm not afraid to use it."

He ran me downstairs and plopped me down in the kitchen, "You have to go to school. Now eat."

"You're not my mother."

He paused, "Just eat." I rolled my eyes and put a bagel in the toaster. While I was waiting for it, I decided that I should get changed into some every day clothes. As much as I loved my pyjamas, I didn't think that I should go to school in pyjamas.

Joey was in there, already dressed and clean. She was brushing her hair when I walked in. "So, whatcha wearin' for school?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. Something blue. And black. Same old thing." I decided to just wear something simple. My black and blue stripped tank top, my black skinny jeans, my Jack Skellington watch, my favorite leather jacket and my leather stiletto boots. Nothing special.

I went back downstairs and began spreading cream cheese on my bagel. Joey came down and poured herself a bowl of cereal, "Hey, we're wearing almost the same thing." And to my dismay, Joey had done it again. She changed after I left into something almost exactly the same as me just in different colors.

She had a red and black stripped tank top, black skinny jeans, a Mickey Mouse watch, a leather jacket and some regular high heels.

I don't know why, but Joey had always felt the need to look like me. I will admit, I did steal her hair style but it was because it was just for… I dunno. I just did. I didn't even like it that much. I'd rather have side bangs rather than front bangs and I'd rather have a blue streak or something in my hair too.

I never really wore rings in any of my pierced spots either. Joey made a big deal about it at one point and I didn't know why so I just stopped putting them in. I only wore earrings and that was it.

I nodded, "Looks like we are." I took a bite of my bagel and ran upstairs, wanting to change but that'd seem a little rude so I just finished getting ready. I put on red lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara. While I was brushing my hair, I got any last minute things. Like my leather purse and some money from Alex's room.

It's easy to know where Alex keeps her money. She keeps it in the bottom of her underwear drawer. Really cliché if you ask me.

I was just finishing brushing my teeth when Joey called out, "Riley! Come on! We've gotta school to go to!"

I rinsed my mouth and ran downstairs, "Calm down I'm coming." Sometimes Joey really annoyed me but I still loved her. She was standing by the door, impatiently playing with a key.

She opened the door and pointed outside anxiously, "We can't be late for the first day of school!"

I nodded, "Yes we can."

Joey hastily shoved me out the door, "We have to carpool and _you_ may be able to be late for school on the first day, but I can't." I looked at Alex's red 1976 Chevy then at Cole's black 2010 Ford Mustang. My black 1967 Impala was nowhere to be found. Neither was Joey's 2001… something. It was just some car, nothing special.

I turned to my twin, "Where's mah car?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. But Cole's letting us use his car."

As she frolicked past me, I plucked the key from her fingers, "I'm driving."

We got to school in a matter of minutes thanks to my beautiful driving. A lot of people stared at Joey and I as we made our way to the office. Probably because we looked so much alike.

Once Joey and I got our schedule, we went and sat outside on a picnic table. I sighed, "I don't wanna go to this school. Actually, I don't want school _at all_."

"Well come on. It can't be that bad." Joey tried reassuring me.

I shook my head, "It is bad. Everyone's staring at us."

She looked around, not even seeming that disturbed from all the attention. Her gaze stopped and her blood rushed to her face, making her cheeks go rosy, "Riley?"

I looked up from my schedule, "What?"

She nodded towards wherever she was looking, "He's so… beautiful…" I looked to where she was looking, seeing two guys and a girl standing over there. One guy had brownerish hair and was standing close to the brunette girl. The other had darker hair and was wearing a leather jacket.

I tilted my head slightly to one side, "Which one?"

She looked down at her schedule, her face still burning red, "Both of them but… the one in the leather jacket." She muttered quietly to me.

I turned to look at them again. The one in the leather jacket wasn't that bad but… the other one kind of reminded me of Edward Cullen. It was probably the hair…

The leather jacket man looked at us suddenly. I felt embarrassed and looked back down at my schedule and Joey let out a tiny squeak. I looked up at Joey and whispered, "Smooth…"

It wasn't that long before I felt someone sit beside me. It was leather man. "Hello ladies." He said smoothly. My shyness kicked in so I didn't say a word.

It was Joey who said something, "Hi there."

I could feel the attention turn to me. Leather man said, "And hello to you too." I looked up at him. He had very nice blue eyes.

"… Hi…"

"What's the matter? You look a little red."

I exhaled, "It must be the air pressure." I stood up, "I'm gonna go find my class. See you."

Leather Blue Eyed guy stood up, "What class do you have? I'm sure I can help you find it."

I shook my head and walked away, "I'm sure I'm fully capable of finding it on my own. Bye." And I quickly walked away.


End file.
